Horrorland (Canon)/Gewsbumpz dude
Summary Horrorland is a theme park mainly inhabited by monsters but is open to the public for humans to come in and go on all the attractions that can kill them. It appears in multiple books from the Goosebumps series and had a two parter episode and is widely considered the first landmark of the Goosebumps verse. Powers and Stats Tier: Variable (Lowest being 9-C, highest shown to be 9-A) with monsters, Unknown with technology Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Horrorland Origin: Goosebumps Classification: Horror Theme Park Age: Unknown Population: Unknown, Likely millions of monsters Territory: '''Somewhere in the USA '''Technology/Abilities: Most residents possess Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Mostly type 7. This is mostly for creatures such as ghosts, zombies, mummies and vampires), Non-Corporeal (Shadow People, Ghosts and various data base monsters), Natural Weaponry (Teeth, Claws and Horns), Body Control (Can generate tendrils), Magic (Such as Teleportation, Mind Reading and Invisibility), Enhanced Senses, Underwater Breathing (Have creatures that can breathe in water and out of the water including swamp monsters and Gill-men), Flight/Levitation (The vampires from vampire village, Ghosts and bat-like humanoids), and many more. With technology they possess Spatial Manipulation (Created a infinite slide), Reality Warping (Made rooms that create themselves), Teleportation (Created dolls and tickets that teleport the user back to horrorland), Animal Manipulation (Made coffins that can make bugs appear), Transmutation (Can turn others into werewolves digitally. Made masks that can turn the user into whatever the mask is representing ranging from killer klowns to swamp monsters. Horrors have disguises that can turn them into humans to a molecular level. Created a strange purple liquid that turns humans into horrors), Biological Manipulation (A type of monster called BIAJOLS that can turn humans into brains in jars that have spider legs. Have stamps that will later on grow purple tendrils and attack the wearer), Clairvoyance (Created a fortune telling dummy that can actually predict the future), Illusion Creation, Weather Manipulation (Can create storms and clouds to cover up places like Vampire Village), Life Manipulation (In the TV episode of One Day at HorrorLand it somehow kept a human head alive), Mind Manipulation (Have jewelry that can hypnotize others), Energy Projection (Can create lasers), Magic (Some items of Horrorland have magical properties. Such as a wolf tooth necklace that can grant wishes), Technological Manipulation (Has devices that can corrupt human technology), Size Manipulation with Monster Blood, Curse Manipulation (Slappy has cursed/"special" books that he uses to transport children into Horrorland), Some residence possess Regeneration (Lowest being Low-Mid, highest being Low-Godly) (Slappy healed from a chunk of his face and Dr. Maniac came back from being "erased") Attack Potency: Variable, Lowest being Street level (Contains monsters that can break bones and overpower humans easily), highest being Small Building level+ (Slappy can harm Snappy who survived being thrown at a propane tank and the explosion that destroyed most of a garage. Curly scales to Slappy. Baby Horrors can harm Slappy), Unknown (Their technology doesn't focus on destructive capability) Power Sources: Unknown, likely Magic Industrial Capacity: Hundreds of monsters and aliens come to horrorland thanks to the cosmic monster attractor Military Prowess: Millions of monsters with varying powers and strengths Notable individuals: Slappy, Curly the Skeleton, Monster Blood, The Haunted Mask, Irk, Horrors, Amaz-O, The Great Gargantua, Dr. Madison Storm, Mr. Wood, BThe Blue Kerlew Hound, Captain Long Ben One-Leg, Dr. Maniac, Madame Doom, Inspector Cranium, Dr. Slither, Byron, The Purple Rage, The Menace, etc Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Weapons and Technology: *'The Evil Camera': A cursed camera that can make terrible events happen and is indestructible *'The Cosmic Monster Attractor': A device made by Dr. Madison Storm that sucks monsters and aliens into horrorland on a cosmic scale *'The Blue Kerlew Hound's Tooth': A tooth that fell out of the Blue Kerlew Hound that can grant infinite wishes Category:Gewsbumpz dude Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier